CANCER BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The Cancer Biostatistics Shared Resource (CB) provides state-of-the-art biostatistics and research design to support clinical, translational, laboratory, and population sciences investigators at Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI). CB provides expert consulting for researchers, from formulation of research objectives to study design, analysis, development of novel methods, interpretation, and dissemination of results. CB includes nine statisticians with specialized cancer expertise targeting Cancer Center members? current and anticipated future needs, including clinical trial design, cancer epidemiology, causal inference, longitudinal data analysis, predictive modeling, meta-analysis, and Bayesian techniques. CB contributes significantly to the success of HCI?s Research Programs and progress toward HCI?s strategic objectives by ensuring timely, rigorous, and appropriate statistical methods are used in design, analysis, and interpretation of research data. Established in 1996, CB is directed by Kenneth Boucher, PhD, and Benjamin Haaland, PhD. The aims of the Resource are: 1) to provide state-of-the-art biostatistics and research design support to HCI clinical, translational, laboratory, and population sciences investigators; and 2) to support the scientific research objectives of the Cancer Center by applying biostatistical methods for team science grants, high-impact research, and clinical trials in a high- quality, cost-effective manner. Access to CB is afforded equally to all HCI researchers. CB enhances scientific interactions and productivity at HCI by ensuring rigorous study design, accurate, reproducible, and transparent data analysis, and valid results. In the current funding period, CB has contributed to >140 publications and 39 funded grants, including two U01s, a U54, a Patient-Centered Outcomes Research Institute (PCORI) grant, and a Breakthrough Funding Award. CB currently participates in more than 26 HCI investigator-initiated clinical trials (IITs) and has been involved in the design or analysis of 117 proposed clinical trials since 2014. CB members are actively involved in a broad spectrum of projects of particular relevance to our catchment area, including rural/frontier cancer disparities, treatment and prevention of melanoma, and care standards for lung cancer. CB adds value to HCI research by solidifying research questions; improving study design, conduct, and power; and utilizing rigorous, reproducible, and high-quality statistical techniques. CB works closely with other HCI Shared Resources to ensure best statistical practices in multi-resource projects. Similarly, CB works closely with the HCI Clinical Trials Office to ensure appropriate methods are used in design, monitoring, and analysis of HCI IITs. The full spectrum of HCI?s mission is impacted by CB, from understanding cancer?s beginnings, to creation and improvement of cancer treatments, to understanding cancer risk, prevention, and care.